Heroine to Love Project
by Utaka.Izumi
Summary: Amu grew up as a weaboo that loves anime and manga very much. This proves her existence to be a nasty shut-in right? Even so, her youthful highschool self warns her of falling in love as she follow her dreams to be a voice actor. Will Amu finally become a heroine! side note: Rima is a published mangaka.
1. Chapter 1

Amu glanced quickly at the clock. "2 am..." she murmured. Turning away from the computer desk, Amu was relieved after having finally finished homework. School life is hard, teachers give you papers to write in a weekend and grade it in another semester, just the usual.

Amu Pov

I placed my laptop to the charger, along with my phone. Right after the cord connected, my lockscreen glowed and a kawaii chibi of madoka flashed. I smiled at the moe-ness.

'Justice is served.'

Ok, this might be late but heres a introductory of this fanfiction's heroine, also considered a useless scum of of society, Hinamori Amu.

I'm a closet otaku.

I wish.

Hinamori Amu, 15 year old weaboo that is too broke to actually buy anime figures and yet too brainless to get even 60s on her report card, attending Seiyo High as a sophomore - honestly my ordinary daily school life isn't even worth being talked about in this story.

As of now, I have a struggle with depression but will laugh at anyone who takes pills just because doctor said so- yolo. - too asian for dis shet.

Anyway, I have only one dream- to follow Hoshino Utau into the gateway of becoming a seiyuu. She's my favorite and is currently voice acting as Nana Mizuki in a show called 'Reality'. Although it's probably impossible since my internet friend Mashiro Rima totally thinks my voice is plain or non-harmony. Sadly, I think so too.

Mashiro Rima, a dear friend since when I was in elementary school. Definitely more experienced than me since she was always reading gag manga. Plus, she loved it so much she went and became a published mangaka. She started with Oresama Teacher and is now working on her more popular series- Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki kun. I must admit it was one of the best mangas I've read in my life since I too love stupid comedy. Not too mention it got animated. _Professionals._

I believe at this point I'm even worse than normal fellow weaboos. However, I will not stray from my dream of becoming a voice actor.

That said, oyasumi nasai~

-Next Morning-

I ken not believe this bullshit of having to wake up at 6 in the morning just to attend a prison of poor education called school. It is beyond frivolous.

I turned off the background alarm default noise- 'Onee chan, Ohaiyo! Today is your lucky day~! From your beloved imouto, Ami chan~'

Readers please don't look at me this way. A great man once said "incest is WINCEST." (A/N: hentai -.-)

-at school-

I barely made it on time as I got into my seat just 30 seconds before late bell rang.

(A/N: Oh wait never mind slice of life isn't worth typing)

-3:00 after school-

I watched as people gathered in crowds and head to places like Karoake or Mcdonalds. For some strange reason, I felt like the mc of Watamote. I scowled because none of my friends takes the same train as me and therefore the hour on my way home was spent by listening to anime openings.

I whipped out my nokia, jk, lg phone and turned on shuffle to the tracklist.

_Kawashite yakusoku wasurenai yone otogi aishitaimeru-_

nope too depressing.

_mawari suzuke ru-_

NGNL is too last year

_Hopstepjumpu, drew,draw,drawn, chip, syrup, whippu_

perfect.

I slipped my phone into my jacket pocket. Due to the change in season, I'm wearing a puffy jacket that my mom bought for 200$ off at at Macy's. Still tho, i'd rather be dressed up like afaggot than be frozen to death because of skimpy clothes. My eyes traced the figure of random couples I could se in the dimly lit nightskyish. I wonder how it would be like to be in love. Despite my disgust in how people brag about the half hearted relationship, romance seems like a wonderful thing in anime. Probably because 2d guys don't care if you're 'ugly'.

Things like love feels fluffy and warm at the screen as you cheer for a ship and sob to no end when it sinks. It truly is nice. But yet, it's so far away for a scum like me. As a good for nothing person, I'd pity whoever that could possibly fall for someone like me. I'm really not someone that belongs in a shoujo manga.

In fact, it would be more convenient for me to be someone as cool and distant like Ruri from Nisekoi. I'm not a badass, strong, helpful, kind,or likeable existence.

Just a useless nobody.

Which is why, I hope, that a miracle would happen and I could be alive somehow. I want to be able to voice feelings and expressions that I can't do anything about. This surely is the reason for why my dream is to be a voice actor. Maybe I can be a strong heroine when I'm not.


	2. Chapter 2

After about half an hour, I managed to get home safely without being attacked by suspicious cars. My mom and dad happens to be in a business trip starting from 2 weeks ago. They'll return at April.

I couldn't possibly care less since I'm not in a love hate relationship with them we just don't talk at the dinner table. Even though papa used to treat me like an idol loved by everyone that was a sparrow quick to grow. Of course I did. Into a lazy teenager.

I grabbed a bag of popcorn and settled myself in the living room center to where the TV was faced. I took the remote control from the glass table and turned it to channel 9. I was bored but a fortune teller caught my gaze, tho negatively. I made a sour face at the ugly make up but spilled some popcorn from my mouth , holding back a choke. "Anatawa!", she pointed at the audience, "You will have a fateful encounter at tomorrow's dawn! A miracle will happen! Your wish will be fullfilled! But yet..." She paused dramatically. "Your dreams will be crushed!"

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

"..."

I call bullshit. Look, how do your wish gets granted and your dreams begone o_O Tell me Kyubey. I waited 5 minutes in silence, expecting a cat wearing halos to appear. Nothing happened.

As if.

* * *

Even so, saturday morning flashed from my pink curtains and I was relentless. I didn't get any sleep from yesterday's show. I hopped out of my rilakkuma covers bed and made my way to the bathroom. For some reason, I heard a 'showa showa' noise as I got nearer and nearer. I turned the door know and an unrecognizable smell of shampoo flowed outward. Taken aback, I took a step backward and was about to flee to my safe room.

I mean, '_OH SHIT A ROBBER INFILTRATED MY HOUSE AND IS TAKING A SHOWER!' _

Dangerous, level 9000.

A guy that looked like a super junior seniorish stepped out. He has a really unusual shade of blue hair and matching eyes.

Dumbfounded, I stared back and mumbled, "Excuse me, can you go back to the anime world?"

Reacting a bit too late, after a moment of silence, my hands covered my mouth and dashed to the livingroom and dialed 119. "ANO EXCUSE ME POLICE OFFICER-SAN A ROBBER INFILTRATED MY HOUSE, TOOK A SHOWER, AND IS CURRENTLY 90% NAKED."

"Sorry you dialed the wrong number..."

I screeched, "KILL YOURSELF." The line got disconnected immediately.

Footsteps followed me to the living room and I turned my head shakily- "I-I'm S-sor-ry I'm b-broke at the m-m-moment please spare m-me..."

The blue hair robber facepalmed and the embarassment hit me right in the kokoro. "I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto, a junior at the same school you go to. Your mom told me to watch you while they're away at the business trip so-"

"The wifi password is xx306abut220b"

He pulled out his iphone and typed furiously.

Looks like we have a deal for now.

I sluggishly head back to the bathroom to brush my teeth but the robber, I mean ikuto, broke the silence, "What's for breakfast."

"there's ramen in the cupboard and kimchi in the fridge. Suit yourself."

Before I could take another step, Ikuto sneaked behind me and asked again, "So what's for breakfast?"

Sweat beaded in my forehead and I replied, "ramen?"

"THAT'S NOT HEALTHY ENOUGH YOU FREAKIN' OTAKU !"

I whispered, "Deal with it" as I fled back to the bathroom.

Tch/ looks like freedom is taken away.

* * *

"So your curfew is-

weekdays- leave for school at 6:30, come back by 6-"

"My school is close so I'll get home by 4."

"... No social life I presume?"

"Yea (._.)"

"Continuing on the latest you will sleep at is 11:00-"

"Shinmai Maou and idolmaster airs at 2-"

"Weekends- hangout from 10 to 4"

"Riminder: I'm a shut-in (._.)"

"stfu"

"k bai"

"If you're this pathetic so won't ever be in a relationship-"

"I'm eloping with the internet."

Ikuto banged his head to wall and muttered, "She's not even close to regular high school girl."

"Oh yeah there's a comiket next sunday I'll be home by 10. I already brought the ticket with my own money. And I gotta go soon. My shift at Mcdonalds starts in an hour."

"To?"

"5"

"Fine."


End file.
